


Unthinkable

by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, Angst, Cheating, F/M, HP UnHappily Ever After Fest 2019, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 13:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21209369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/pseuds/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: This moment of honesty wasn't one of pleasantry. She wanted what she couldn't have. That wouldn't stop her from still trying to take it.





	Unthinkable

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for its rushness!

Lily Luna Potter was a horrible human being, not that the people around her knew that. If they did, horrible would be an understatement. 

Why? Because she wanted what she could never have. Rather, she wanted who she could never have. 

He was married to her cousin, Rose. 

That would make him just as bad, wouldn’t it? Meeting her when she desired, giving in to her demands for soft touches and passionate whispers.

It didn’t. 

He was still horrid for stepping out on his wife, but he would never reach Lily’s level. For you see, Lily Luna Potter was in love with Scorpius Malfoy; he would never share the same sentiment. He only fell into her seduction and temptation; the flesh was weak after all. 

She hated herself for not getting to the Malfoy heir when she had the chance; she was too frightened back then to say anything. Rose never knew and took her opportunity. 

While it was unfair of Lily to think so, she couldn’t shake the bitterness of the situation. How could Rose  _ not  _ see what Lily so desperately wanted? Maybe the Slytherin in her was clouding her judgment. 

No matter. Lily had what she wanted from time to time, even if it wasn’t real. 

Much like the moment she was in now. She was sitting in one of those fancy, Muggle hotels that were promoted the motto ‘Don’t ask, don’t tell,’ waiting for Scorpius to arrive. His punctuality was always on point, but the anticipation of waiting killed her. 

She was dressed in a dark grey slip, her curves accentuated just the way he liked. Her hair fell back in waves so he could comb his fingers through it; her body heated up at the thought. 

Right on schedule, the door opened to reveal the tall, handsome blond of her dreams. Her smile was bright as she moved from the bed to stand in front of him. 

He never made the first move whenever they met, supposedly for the sake of his marriage. She always took the lead to get their nights started. 

“I can’t keep doing this to Rose,” he said as he eyed her form.

Lily snorted softly. He said it every time, but he always came back. It was a lie he told himself to feel better. The sneaky, chilling whispers in the back of her mind told her that he wasn’t lying, that he wanted to stop. Bollocks to that; Lily would get what she wanted. What she craved. 

The redhead gripped the front of his dress shirt, drawing his body to hers. She could feel the heat radiating off his person and licked her lips as images of his naked form appeared in memory. 

“Lie to me again,” she whispered, her eyes drifting from his lips to his eyes. 

His breathing was heavy, and his bright, green-blue eyes staring right at her. “I love you,” he said. 

It was a shame that those pretty eyes didn’t shine with the words coming from his mouth, no matter how much Lily wanted them to. Nonetheless, her want and his lies urged her forward to close the distance and kiss him. 

The kiss was rough and passionate, and Lily made an effort to remove the blond’s clothes quickly. The sooner she could feel his skin against her fingertips, the better. A gasp escaped her lips when her leg was lifted and hooked around his body. His hand pushed her dress up as it trailed up her thigh; Lily moaned. 

This was an unthinkable act to be made, but Lily didn’t give a damn. She was ready for Scorpius and anything he’d give her, even if none of his affections were truly genuine. To him, this was a shag he could have on the regular. To her, she was standing on top of the world.

* * *

“If you have something to say, you better bloody say it,” Lily hissed at the woman standing across from her in her bedroom. 

Scorpius swept her world right from under her and told Rose about the affair. She wasn’t going to hear his declaring, lying love anymore. Now she had to face the woman caught in the crosshairs. Nevermind this woman was family; she took what should have been Lily Luna’s to begin with. 

“How could you?” Rose asked, her voice low with conviction. “Scorpius is my—“

Lily Luna didn’t let her finish. “I’ve loved Scorpius far longer than you,” she spat. “That chance and love were taken from me because of you, so I took what I could from  _ you _ .”

She could see the tears glistening in her cousin’s eyes but couldn’t find herself to care. Whether it was the darkness flowing through her from the whispers or the other side of her desires surfacing, Lily Luna wanted to make her point. She would have Scorpius one way or another.

What was done was unthinkable, but she was ready to face it now.

Lily Luna placed a hand on her stomach. “I believe I fancy the name Hyperion. Perhaps there could be another Scorpius in the family tree. Continue the legacy, if you will.”

Rose’s eyes widened in realization and horror, and her tightly clenched fists began to draw blood. 

“You’re no blood of mine, Lily Luna. Not ever. And no matter what bastard you spawn, Scorpius will never be yours.” She lifted her hand. “Actually, I won’t spurn that baby because its mother is a traitorous being. The family will know, and you’ll never be forgiven.”

Her cousin turned on her heels and left the room. It was astonishing that she didn’t hex her; Lily Luna guessed because Rose had some humanity in her and didn’t want to harm the baby.

That wasn’t important, though. What was important was that she was losing her love, her world. The cruel whispers only laughed mockingly in her mind. They taunted her with the despicable actions she took having failed.

Then the smile formed on her face as she rubbed her belly. She didn’t fail completely did she? Scorpius was tied to her through another life, something Rose yet to accomplish in their marriage. Lily Luna could take a small pleasure in that. 

Yes, Lily Luna Potter was a horrible human being. As she tried picturing what her baby would look like, she knew she would live just fine with that personal opinion for now.

The dark hissing in her mind, however, whispered her quite the opposite.    
  



End file.
